lgbt_plusfandomcom-20200215-history
Pronouns And Terms
Depending on the person's gender, certain pronouns are used. Terms for things like a friend or romantic friend are also (Most of the time) based on a person's gender. Female Terms and Pronouns -Females use she/her/hers pronouns. An example could be, "I hate her! She stole my cookies from the fridge even when I asked her not to!" -Female terms for an individual female or friend is usually 'girl' or women. An example could be, "I saw this girl at the park, her dog had shoes!" -The female term for a female romantic partner is a girlfriend. An example could be, "I met the girl in university a couple of months ago, now she's my girlfriend!" Male Terms and Pronouns -Males use he/him/his pronouns. An example could be, "I hate him! He stole my cookies from the fridge even though he knew they weren't his!" -Male terms for individual male or friend is usually 'boy', 'guy' or man. An example could be, "I saw this boy at the park, he was walking a cat ''on a leash. No joke!" -The male term for a male romantic partner is boyfriend. An example could be, "I met this guy online, two weeks later he's my '''boyfriend'!" Non-Binary Terms and Pronouns -Non-Binary people use they/their/them pronouns, zi/zer/zim pronouns and xi/Xer/xim pronouns. They/them are the most commonly used. An example could be, "I hate them! They're always stealing my cookies from my fridge!" -Non-Binary terms for an individual non-binary person are 'Enby'. (Short for Non-Binary, because a lot of people wouldn't say, 'there is this Non-Binary in my class.') Some Non-Binary people feel uncomfortable using the term enby however, so it is advised to ask them first. An example for this could be, "I saw this enby at the park, they were (Sometimes people say 'was') walking a strange dog breed." -The Non-Binary terms for a romantic partner are 'goyfriend' or 'enbyfriend. An example could be, "I met this enby at work today, I showed them around and invited them to dinner. Now they are my enbyfriend!" Female Family Terms. The person who is your female guardian or and/or was pregnant with you- Mother, Mum/Mom, and Mama. An example could be: "My Mother '''grew up before Star Wars! Imagine that!" A sister of a Mother or Father or the wife of someone's uncle- An Aunt. An example could be: "After six years, my stubborn '''Aunt '''finally came to our house for Christmas!" The Mother of your Mother, or the Mother of you Father- Grandmother, Grandma, or Granny. An example could be: "We have an ancestry project at school, unfortunately our family tree records on extend to my '''Grandma '''strange isn't it?" = Note: If someone is a Mother or Grandmother of a Grandfather, simply add the word 'Great' to it. = A Female family member who was raised with you, and/or came from the same person as you- Sister or Sis. An example could be: "My '''sister is so annoying! She used my Steam account again without my permission!" The female child of a sibling- Niece. An example could be: "I'm having a niece '''soon! Isn't that amazing?" Male Family Terms. The person who is your male guardian or and/or was or is married to your Mother- Father, Dad, and Papa. An example could be: "My '''Father '''grew up before Star Wars! Imagine that!" A brother of a Mother or Father or the husband of someone's aunt- An Uncle. An example could be: "After six years, my stubborn '''Uncle '''finally came to our house for Christmas!" The Father of your Father, or the Father of you Mother- Grandfather or Grandpa. = Note: If someone is a Father of a Grandmother or Grandfather, simply add the word 'Great' to it. = A male family member who was raised with you, and/or has the same parents as you- Brother or Bro. An example could be: "My '''brother is so annoying! He used my Steam account again without my permission!" The male child of a sibling- Nephew. Non-Binary Family Terms. Category:Other Category:Terminlogy and Vocabulary